OBSESI
by fuJOshi07
Summary: di hari yang seharusnya membahagiakan, jstru menjadi hari yang penuh darah/ siwon kembali dan akan menjadikan yesung miliknya/...summary selalu gagal... for FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY#5. wonsung slight kyusung


Title : OBSESI

Pairing : Wonsung Slight Kyusung

Genre : hurt romance

Rate : kalo yang bikin JO pasti M

Disclaimer : tuhan yang maha esa beserta orangtua masing-masing

Warning : YAOI, Lemon, abal, typo(s), aneh!

A/N : ini fic special buat FID#5… pertama- tama JO minta maaf buat Kyusung shippers yang menanti fic kyusung buatan JO # kayak ada yang menanti aja. Fic kali ini JO pake pairingnya Wonsung, soalnya inikado buat adik JO yang Wonsung Shipper karna baru ultah, padahal adik JO masih 14 tahun tapi udah dikasih lemon#Plakk…

Don't Like Don't Read

~~Happy Reading~~

**OBSESION**

By. Jovanka

(‾⌣‾"٥)

ƪ(‾ε‾")ʃ

(っ˘з˘)っ

Di pagi hari yang cerah di kota Seoul, tepatnya di sebuah gereja terlihat sepasang pengantin yang barjalan memasuki altar. Pengantin namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun berwajah tampan dengan senyum menawan yang dapat meluluhkan hati setiap yeoja maupun namja. Sedangkan kekasihnya adalah yeoja berwajah manis#yeoja? Maaf, lebih tepatnya namja berwajah manis sangat manis melebihi pesona seorang yeoja apalagi saat ia mengenakan gaun indah seperti saat ini, namja manis itu bernama Kim Yesung. Mereka terus berjalan hingga onix mereka bertemu, saling mengucapkan kata-kata sakral dan saling menyematkan cincin di jari manis masing-masing, hingga tibalah saatnya sang seme memberikan sebuah ciuman manis kepada sang uke. Ciuman yang sangat panjang tanpa nafsu, hanya kasih sayang dan cinta di dalamnya. Mereka memejamkan mata untuk menikmati ciuman itu dan berdoa di dalam hati, saat mereka membuka mata semuanya akan menjadi lebih indah… semoga

_Brakk …Dorr..Doorr!_ Sebuah suara yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung membuka mata dan melepas ciuman mereka. Onix milik Kyuhyun dan Yesung tertuju pada orang-orang yang menghadiri acara mereka yang saat ini sedang berteriak ketakutan, lalu onix tiu berpindah ke orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam dan bermasker yang sedang menodongkan pistol ke sumua orang yang ada di sana. Lalu pandangan mereka beralih ke tubuh sang penghulu yang sudah bersimbah darah, begitu juga kedua orang tua mereka yang juga telah merenggang nyawa dengan darah mengalir deras dari tubuh mereka.

"appa.. amma" Teriak Yesung sambil menghampiri tubuh orang tuanya yang terkulai lemas lalu memeluknya membuat gaun putihnya menjadi bernoda darah.

"Jangan Sungie!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari menghampiri Yesung, namun belum sempat ia menghampiri namjachingunya itu.

_Doorr..!_ tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di dadanya, ia merabanya dan dapat merasakan darah yang menagalir deras dari dalam tubuhnya.

_Dorr..Doorr!_ terdengar suara tembakan lagi dan dapat ia rasakan ada benda asing yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya, menyobek kulit dan menembus dagingnya dan saat ia sudah tak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya lagi, Kyuhyun terjatuh perlahan-lahan pandangannya menjadi buram dan hilang.

"KYUHYUUNNN! Jerit Yesung histeris saat menyadari bahwa kekasinya-Kyuhyun tertembak. Ia berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun namun belum sempat ia berada di sisi Kyuhyun sebuah tangan kekar menahannya dan menariknya. Kyuhyun mencoba berontak namun tenaganya kalah dibandingkan lelaki yang saat ini menariknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Yesung, ia sangat ketakutan saat ini.

" Diamlah atau kau ingin berakhir seperyi yang lainnya, HUH?!" Bentak orang yang menarik tangan Yesung. Yesung membisu, matanya menyapu seluruh keaadaan dalam gereja. Sungguh ironis, suasana gereja yang tadi sangat cerah dan bahagia. Saat ini telah berganti dengan suasana duka, di segala sudut dapat ia lihat teman-temannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh dipenuhi darah. Dan dapat ia lihat pula beberapa orang bermasker-yang ia duga adalah orang yang melukai teman-temannya.

Namja bermasker itu terus menarik Yesung keluar gereja. Ia memasukkan Yesung ke dalam mobil BMW hitam miliknya dan melajukannya.

┐('o' ┐)

(┎ '_' ┒)

┒(⌣˛⌣)┎

Saat ini Yesung sedang berada di kamar sebuah rumahh bergaya Eropa-yang dapat ia duga berada jauh dari kota. Yesung dalam kondisi pingsan setelah mengalami shock berat akibat kejadian tadi, di pipinya masih terlihat jejak airmatanya dan beberapa tubuhnya terdapat noda darah orang tuanya karena beruntung/sialnya penjahat tadi sama sekali tidak melukai dirinta kecuali pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat ditarik.

_Kriiieett… _ suara pintu dibuka

Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan kedua dimple menghiasi wajahnya yang aat itu sedang tersenyum sangat mempesona. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Yesung. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi chubby Yesung dan membelainya lembut, sangat lembut seakan bila ia kasar sedikit saja pipi itu akan terluka.

"kita berjumpa lagi Sungie-hyung… aku sangat merindukanmu…" bisiknya sembari memberi sebuah kecupan di kening Yesung. Sepertinya kecupan itu sempat mengganggu Yesung, karena secara perlahan mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan onix cerah yang sangat dirindukan oleh nanja diatasnya. Dan disaat mata sipitnya terbuka, kini giliran otaknya yang harus ia bangunkan untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dan saat otaknya sudah dapat mencerna situasi, kedua mata Yesung membulat sempurna dan menatap horor namja diatasnya.

"si-siwonie..?" ucap Yesung ragu-ragu. Ia mengenal wajah yang saat ini menatapnya, ia mengenal senyum manis berdimple yang saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya… ia tahu…sangat-sangat tahu.

**FLASHBACK**

Yesung sedang berada di sebuah Coffee Shop, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah pintu masuk dan sesekali melirik arloji yang melingkar indah di tangannya. Yesung mendengus, sudah 3 jam ia disini namun orang yang ditunggu tidak juga datang.

"akan ku bunuh kau choi siwon" umpat Yesung kesal.

"benarkah itu Sungie-hyung"kata seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya

"UWAaa… yak Choi Siwon kenapa kau mengagetkanku?dan juga kenapa kau baru datang?! Kau tidak tahu kalu aku sampai lumutan gara-gara menunggumu huh?"bentak Yesung kesal tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya yang tertuju padanya.

Chu~ satu kecupan mendarat di bibir plum Yesung dan mau tak mau muncul rona merah di pipi chubbynya itu, membuatnya semakin manis.

"ssstt.. tenanglah Sungie-hyung. Mian ne, tadi aku ada seminar jadi aku telat" jelas Siwon

"bohong… kau pasti menemui keluarga yeoja yang akan dijodohkan padamu kan?" bantah Yesung, onixnya menatap tajam Siwon. Ia sungguh tahu keadaan namja di depannya ini, dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuannya padahal sudah jelas kedua orang tua siwon tahu bahwa siwon sudah memiliki namjachingu yaitu dirinya, namun apadaya dikarenakan hubungan kedua orang tua mereka sangat buruk, membuat hubungan mereka tidak direstui. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari matanya.

"uljima hyung… aku sudah menolaknya dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti hubungan kita akan direstui" kata Siwon seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Yesung sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yesung.

Siwon mengajak Yesung keluar dari Coffe Shop dan mengajak Yesung menuju Lotte World. Namun di tengah jalan ada beberapa orang yang menghalagi jalannya. Mereka mengaku sebagai suruhan orang tua Yesung. Mereka diutus untuk membawa Yesung pulang, namun Yesung tidak mau. Akhirnya terjadilah adu bantam antara bodyguart dengan Siwon. Seperti yang dapat kita tebak, Siwon kalah karena beda jumlah. Sehingga Bodyguart itu berhasil membawa Yesung pulang.

(˘ε˘ƪ)

~ ~ (\ ‾o‾)/

~ ~ \(!˚ ˚)/

"SHIREO! Aku tidak mau ke Amerika!" bentak Yesung kepada Namja paruh baya di depannya-appanya.

"mau tidak mau kau harus ke Amerika! Ini agar kau tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan namja Choi itu!" bentak sang Appa membuat Yesung bungkam. Ia paling takut bila sang Appa mengamuk. Dan Yesung lebih memilih berlari meninggalkan Appanya menuju kamarnya dan mengunci diri.

Esoknya Yesung harus pergi ke Amerika walau dengan terpaksa. Di Amerika ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan setelah tiga tahun akhirnya ia bisa melupakan Siwon dan mencintai Kyuhyun, merekapun berpacaran. Dan setelah lima tahun lebih di Amerika, Yesung akhirnya kembali ke Korea untuk mengadakan acara pertunangannya sebelum akhirnya mereka menikah.

**END FLASHBACK**

"aku mencintaimu hyung… sangat mencintaimu… " kata Siwon lalu mencium bibir Yesung dengan sedikit kasar. Yesung mencoba berontak, namun tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melawan siwon apalagi ia baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kau GILA SIWON!AKU SUDAH MENIKAH!" bentak Yesung setelah siwon melepaskan ciumannya.

"ya aku gila dan ini semua KARENA KAU KIM YESUNG! Dan aku akan MELAKUKAN APAPUN demi mendapatkanmu walupun aku harus membunuh semua orang di dunia ini!" kata siwon.

Siwon mulai melumat bibir plum yesung dan tangan yesung yang dirasa cukup mengganggu ia ikat keatas ranjang. Tangannya bergerak untuk merobek gaun yang dipakai Yesung. Siwon menggigit bibir bawah yesung sehinggah membuat Yesung tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, kesempatan itu tidak ia sia-siakan, siwon memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai mengabsen gigi-gigi yesung sehingga membuat yesung tanpa sadar mendesah Tangan siwon yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memilin putting yesung.

"ah~ si-siwoon hen-hentikhan..ahh"kata yesung

"hentikan? Tapi aku tidak mau" jawab Siwon.

Tangan kirinya turun meraba perut yesung yang rata, lalu turun dan meremasbagian paling sensitve yesung yang masih ditutup oleh celana dalam berwarna biru. Siwon menggerakkan tangannya semakin cepat membuat yesung terus mendesah.

"he-hentikan-ahh.. ku-mohonn-sshh ahh!"

"kau ingin aku menghentikannya hyung? Tapi lihatlah adikmu bahkan sudah basah begini" kata siwon setengah menyindir. Siwon melepaskan celana dalam yesung sehingga yesung sekarang fullnaked. Tanpa sadar siwon menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat tubuh putih yesung yang tidak tertutupi kain selembarpun. Yesung yang merasa risihpun mencoba menutupi tubuhnya namun gagal.

Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya ke junior yesung lalu memasukkan junior yang tidak lebih besar dari miliknya kedalam mulutnya. Ia jilat, hisap dan gigit.

"Aahh..ahh..A-hh Si-siwonie!" desah Yesung. Tubuhnya yang terasa lebih sensitif daripada biasanya, bereaksi diluar yang ia inginkan. Benaknya terus menjerit untuknya melawan, tetapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau bergerak, dan malah bertingkah submisif dengan memberikan respon demi respon yang membuat Siwon menyeringai senang.

"AAHH.. ahh..uh-AAHHH!" akhirnya Yesung mengeluarkan spermanya-yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia keluarkan.

"hiks… kyu… tolong aku.." gumam Yesung pelan namun masih bisa didengar Siwon dan itu membuat Siwon murka.

"cih.. KENAPA KAU MENYEBUT NAMANYA?! APA KAU LUPA DIA SUDAH MATI!" bentak Siwon. Tanpa persiapan dan peringatan Siwon memasukkan juniornya ke dalam rectum Yesung setelah ia melepaskan celana jinsnya.

"Aaaaaahhh! _Nooo_! Sa-... Sakit...! Keluarkan! KELUARKAN BENDA ITU! AHH!"

Yesung meronta sekuat tenaga. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Pangkal tubuhnya sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti terbakar, dan bisa ia rasakan sesuatu yang sobek di dalamnya, membuat rectumnya basah dan panas. Tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, tidak tahan lagi ia bendung isakannya, dan dibiarkannya air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi, serta permukaan kasur di bawahnya.

"... Siwon... Si-won... Kumohonn... Hentikan...! NnnnaaaAAHHHH...!"

Tubuhnya tersentak ke atas dengan kuat karena Siwon menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan sangat keras. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Yesung bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri kehilangan nafsu yang sempat terbangun. Kejantanannya terdiam lemas di antara selangkangannya akibat perlakuan kasar pria yang sempat mengisi hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu, bahkan ia tidak bias menyangkal bahwa hingga beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih memiliki sedikit perasaan kepada namja diatasnya itu.

"uuunggghh-aahh.." desah Yesung saat Siwon menyentuh suatu titik di tubuhnya, prostatnya. Siwon menyeringai. Dengan sengaja ia terus menyodokkan juniornya ke prostat yesung. Membuat yesung terus mendesahkan namanya.

"ahh ahh..akhh… wonie.."

"ahh.. so-tight baby..shh"

"ahh… akkhh.. akuu.." yesung tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tangan Siwon yang mengocok juniornya dengan cepat seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Hingga akhirnya ia tak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi…

"AAkkhhh…"

Siwon yang merasakan remasan yang sangat kuat pada juniornyapun tak dapat menahan hasratnya dan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rectum Yesung. Lalu merebahkan dirinya disisi Yesung-nya yang telah tertidur setelah mengeluarkan juniornya.

"mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku dan selalu jadi milikku….. kau adalah obsesiku hyung" bisik siwon sembari mengecup kening Yesung lalu menyusul Yesung kea lam mimpi.

~**END**~

A/N

Uwaaa….. jangan pukul JO….

Oke.. lagi-lagi JO membuat fic abal dan gaje lagi….

Tapi JO minta perhatian readers untuk merivew fic ini…

HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY!


End file.
